Something Unusual
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Valentine's Day just isn't working for Wally thing year. But can things change? Flinda


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Justice League or any character involved. They are all characters under DC Comics.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Title: **Something Unusual  
**Summary:** Valentine's Day just isn't working for Wally thing year. But can things change?  
**Characters:** Flash, Linda Park  
**Pairing:** Flash/Linda Park  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**AN: **This is another one of my comic/cartoon blends. Barry Allen needs to exist in the DCAU as the second Flash, dagnabbit! Plus, a drabble dedicated to anyone who can catch ALL of the _52_ references.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Something Unusual**

Valentine's Day. Wally usually liked the holiday. It meant girls and chocolate and all sorts of the other wonderful and mushy things couples did on that day. However, they did seem to be all the same, the holiday events, that is. He remembered the one Valentine's Day he spent with Raven, and then the three he shared with Frances. Roses, chocolate, necklaces, they'd been the same. Maybe different dinners, but the everything else had been similar. It was quite sad, really. Wally was not one to dwell on the past, and especially the what-might-have-beens, but this February 14th was different, especially different.

Wally was not spending the day with a woman, wrapped up in each other's arms in front of a fire, or having a picnic in a park. No, he was alone, with nothing to do except Monitor Duty. True, Wally had volunteered for it, but it still didn't make it any more fun. He was bored. At least his former Valentine's dates had been fun. Extremely fun, come think of it.

Yep, this Valentine's Day was different. He was dateless, hadn't had a girlfriend for months, and he was working Monitor Duty.

That fact was actually pretty sad when Wally thought about it. Even Bruce, Mr. Dark-and-Stormy-Have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-arse Batman, had a date. How Diana even convinced him to spend the day with her was something he doubted the Question could figure out, let alone Ralph Dibny. A better question, however, would be what the heck she saw in him. A dish towel had more personality than the Caped Crusader at times. _Maybe all Amazons were crazy…_

Speaking of crazy, Wally dully noted that Shayera was still hanging around that Carter guy. Now that guy was crazy. Diana or the Question had nothing on that kook. The guy thought he was a resurrected Egyptian dude for cripe's sake. However, the more Wally thought about -Crazy-Ressurection-Guy, the more he thought that it wasn't that unbelievable, considering what Wally himself had been through in the past. Wally still didn't like him though. He supposed that some of his distaste for the man was that he thought John and Shayera should still be together. They both claimed they had moved on, but Wally could easily see that they were lying. Wally knew that they knew that they still loved each other. They were just stubborn. But as long as they stayed stubborn, John would be with Vixen and Shayera would be with Carter.

Carter…Even he had a girlfriend!

Life was not fair. Supes had Lois. J'onn had Ming. John had Shayera and Mari. (Two girls!) Shayera had John and Carter. And Bats had Diana. And all Wally had was his iced mocha, and what was left of his dateless dignity.

Yep, life truly wasn't fair.

Wally fidgeted in his chair. He'd been here for two hours, and to him, two hours felt like an eternity. Jay had always said he wasn't patient, and so did Barry. But Barry was more humorous about Wally's impatience, though. And thinking of Jay and Barry reminded him of his current single state. Barry had married Wally's Aunt Iris and Jay had been happily married to Joan for nearly fifty years. And Wally was alone.

He was young; he still had years to settle down. Wally even knew he wasn't ready for marriage yet. That didn't mean that he could think of quite possibly meeting the future Mrs. West sometime. But to even think that, he's need to get a girlfriend, which he currently did not have.

Wally's mind wandered to Raven and Frances again. From what Dick in their last conversation had reported that Gar had finally gained the nerve to finally ask Raven out. She had, much to Wally's surprise, said yes. It wasn't as if Wally was jealous, or anything, because he wasn't. He was just surprised. When he was in the Titans, Raven and Gar were always down each other's throats, or at least Gar pestered Raven to an alarming extent. Wally never thought that they'd actually end up in a relationship together. It was…odd. Yes, odd was the word.

However, there was one Titan relationship that he did expect would happen sooner or later. Dick and Donna were spending the holiday. The month before, while the two were hanging out watching movies, apparently, they kissed. Since the early Titan days, back when it was just him, Dick, Roy, Garth, and Donna, Wally had always thought that the two would hook up. He even had a long running bet with Garth concerning the relationship. Wally made a mental note to collect his fifty dollars. Anyway, Dick, Mr. Gets-Lucky-with-Every-Woman-in-a-Twenty-Foot-Radius, actually called Wally asking for tips. Poor guy, but then again, Dick was the one with Donna, and Wally was single.

Life wasn't fair.

"This sucks!" Wally cried out, exasperated, to no one but himself.

He briefly thought of Fire, and the little 'fling' they had last fall. It didn't last. Apparently Shayera had been right. Bea was…'Brazilian', to put it lightly. Him finding that out had been a slight blow to his ego, not to mention the weird break-up. How do you tell someone you're…'Brazilian'? Wally shook his head. Maybe that's why he'd been having problems with women, he had one bad relationship, and it ruined dating for him.

"Great, now I'm sounding like Donna." Wally sighed, remembering the time after Donna broke up with the GL before John, Kyle what's-his-name, and she had decided to swear off men. Or was it after Donna and Roy called it quits after the fifth (sixth?) time. Whatever it was, the calling off the opposite sex didn't last, if Dick and Donna's Valentine's Day plans meant anything.

This Valentine's Day had to be the worst Valentine's Day in the history of all Valentine's Day. Maybe the Question was right, maybe there was a conspiracy involved with chocolate and Hallmark to trick the unsuspecting masses into loving the holiday. That had to be it… The again, if the rumors were to be believed, the certain faceless man had a date with the certain crossbow-wielding female who happened to live in Gotham City. He may or may not have a girlfriend! And the Question was more messed up than Carter!

Wally huffed loudly. At least his shift for Monitor Duty was almost over….

Two hours, forty-five minutes, and sixteen seconds later (Wally had counted), Wally ran from the Metro Tower to Central City, thankful for his shift to be over. He had left Booster and Skeets, who at the time had been arguing whether or not Skeets could eat the Phantom Zone. And people said he had stupid ideas! However, part of him wallowed in the fact that he was at the level on singleness that Booster was on.

The holiday was really starting to bring his spirit down.

Maybe he should rename Valentine's Day Singles' Awareness Day. That seemed to ring true more. After all, if you didn't have a date, you didn't enjoy the holiday. It was totally bogus! On Christmas, you could still have fun without a girlfriend. And you didn't have to be Irish to enjoy St. Patrick's Day! Yep, Valentine's Day was a horrible, horrible holiday for those without significant others!

And to think Wally used to like the holiday…

When he returned to his empty apartment, he quickly changed from his Flash uniform and into his civvies. He was going out, and didn't want to be mobbed by a crowd. Sure, the popularity was nice at times, but today, he didn't exactly feel in the popular mood. Sure, it would have been a nice way to meet the ladies, but he wanted the girl to be someone special.

He stepped outside and made his way to the park. He didn't live far, only a few blocks away. Central City Park was the place he always went to think about things. Believe it or not, Wally West did not always wear a smile, and the pigeons in the park were the ones who usually witnessed those moments.

He went there after his Aunt Iris died, then after Barry's disappearance and later death. He went there when he gave up the mantle of Kid Flash, and when he found out Raven had been manipulating his emotions. He was in the park the day after the 'Luthoriac Incident', when he was nearly pulled into the Speed Force like Barry had been.

Sure, the reason why he was here had nothing on the reasons he had visited the park before, but he still found comfort in the tress and lake.

It was beautiful at the park today. The snow covered the ground. It was a perfectly romantic scene for the lovers celebrating the holiday.

Wally frowned. He was brooding. Or angsting. Was there a difference between brooding and angsting? Wally shook his head and his thoughts. He was beginning to act like Dick, or worse, Bruce. But then again, chicks liked the brooding (or angsting?), if the fact that both Bruce and Dick were dating two of the most beautiful women he knew.

"God, I hate Valentine's Day!" Wally shouted to no one but himself. However, the Fastest Man Alive was surprised when someone did answer.

"Don't you mean Singles' Awareness Day?"

Wally turned in surprise at the laughing, melodic voice. Wally was surprised when he fond the voice belonged to a stunningly beautiful woman who look oddly familiar. Where had he seen her before? Wally knew he had. She looked to be from an Asian descent, he face round, skin tanned, with large brown eyes, and long flowing black hair. _Very impressive_, Wally thought. _Definitely a ten…._

"Are you laughing at me? I don't look like the only person who is single!" Wally replied with his trademark goofy grin.

The woman laughed. "You do realize it isn't proper to ask a woman if she is single."

"Proper, smoper. Rules are made to be broken." the Scarlet Speedster grinned. The woman smiled, and realization struck Wally. "You're Linda Park!"

Her mouth made a perfect 'O', as if surprised that Wally knew who she was. "You know who I am."

"I…uh…yeah…I…saw you on the…TV! Yeah!" Wally dumbly stumbled for an answer. He couldn't exactly tell Linda where he remembered her from. His mind wandered to the opening of the Flash Museum, and them being stuck together in the Mirror Master's strange realm. "You're a very good reporter."

Linda smiled a large toothy grin, one that could rival Wally's at his best. "You think?"

"Definitely."

She looked very please, and Wally smiled nervously. Then with the force of being struck by Superman, the obvious hit Wally. He was in the park, with a girl . A girl who was very pretty. Who liked him. He was in the park with a pretty girl who liked him! No…she didn't like Wally. She liked the Flash. But they were the same thing right? Superman was Clark Kent and Batman was Bruce Way- no…bad example. Lois Lane loved Superman and didn't give Clark Kent the time of day way before she knew Clark Kent was Superman. And Batman had to have multiple personalities! He had to! Well, maybe not Two-Face like, but different.

"So, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Care to tell me your name, Mystery Man?" Linda asked coyly.

_You've already met me_, Wally thought, _you just don't know it yet_. "My name's Wally West. I'm a police scientist. You know, part of the CSI."

"That must be an interesting job, Wally West. Working in the lab, trying to figure out 'who dunnit'." Linda remarked.

"Yeah, I was inspired by my uncle…" _I was inspired by Barry in more ways than one, actually…_

"That's really sweet, Wally." Linda smiled, and Wally returned her smile.

"You never answered my question, you know. The one if your single or not."

"And I said it wasn't proper to ask a woman that question." Linda answered strictly, even though a smile was playing on her face.

"Fine then." Wally said, his voice carrying a tone of being mock-offended. "I'll go off to angst by myself then."

"You mean brood." Linda cut in as Wally turned away.

"Huh?"

Linda blushed, as if slightly embarrassed by what she was about to say, "You brood when it's in the day. You angst at night."

Wally walked toward Linda, the snow crunching beneath his feet. "So, are you going to go down to Sundollar with me and get an iced mocha or what?"

"How do you know I'm not waiting for someone?" It was Linda's turn to act mock-offened.

"Frankly, m'dear, I don't give a damn. " Wally answered, giving his best impression of Clark Gable. "And you referred to today as Singles' Awareness Day."

"At least your observant, because you are no Rhett Butler." Linda sighed, walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Wally yelled, as Linda's pace turned into a jog.

"To Sundollar, that's where! You're coming, right?" Linda's laughing voice filled the air.

Wally smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a Valentine's/Singles's Awareness Day after all.

**Fin  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
AN2: **This was for the 'Heroes' board ficathon. Come by and visit! Because this site won't let me post links, the link to the website is My Homepage. Come on by! We won't bite!


End file.
